The Journey Begins
Prologue Dustpaw was running through the forest. All the smells of prey filled her nose. But there was another smell also. Dustpaw stopped. She sniffed the air and smelled the fresh scent of blood. She ran forward and saw the most terrible thing. The lake was full of blood. There were bodies of dead cats floating in it. When she turned her head towards the island she saw a group of cats standing down there. A black she-cat with only one single paw white. Dustpaw fixed her gave on her. She tried to run but couldn't a huge wave of blood crashed on her and everything first went blurred then darkness. Dustpaw woke panting. She couldn't sleep normal anymore. Her dreams were only filled with lake filled with blood and dead cats floating in it. The den was full of different smells coming from herbs. It was in the middle of the night, the moon shining brigther than ever. She looked around for her mentor, Grayfur, who was supposed to be sleeping near her, but wasn't. Dustpaw went out of th medicine cat den and saw that Grayfur was sitting in the middle of the clearing looking up at the Silverpelt. "Grayfur!" Grayfur, startled, jumped a bit, turned around and laid her bueatiful sperkling green eyes on Dustheart. "Dustpaw, you startled me" she murmured. "Sorry" answered Dustpaw "Its just that you weren't in the den. Is something wrong?" "No" '''she answered "But is there something wrong with you? You are not the same like you were, always happy making everyone laugh. Yesturday when Blackeye hurt his paw you were all shaking. What is wrong?"' '"Uh Grayfur I don't know" Dustpaw began "I've been having nightmares ever since one night I had that dream."' Dustpaw told her of how she keeps dreaming about the lake full of blood and dead cats floating in it. Grayeye listened eyes full of shock. Finaly she answered to Dustheart's dream '"If you saw a black she-cat with the white paw than she is real. This dream must mean something that will happen, not now, but in the future!"' '"But when?"' exclaimed Dustpaw. '"No one knows. No one ever knows the future. Even the long dead Firestar who had to be born to die when fighting Tigerstar."' Grayfur said then sighed. '"What's wrong?"' asked Dustpaw, seeing something was wrong with her mentor. '"Dustheart, I am getting old and sometimes I don't know if I'm right like I used to be. I-"' she was cutted off by Dustpaw who, eyes wide with shock, protested '"Nonsense, you are not old. And you know better than any cat. Even Sandstar always ask you for you opinion!"' '"Dustheart. You are a young wise cat. StarClan has sent you this dream for a reason. You are the cat who should know about this. You must know that not everyone sees dream about the future. You saw a terrible future for all the Clans. Dangerous times are coming. We must be prepared..... for whatever is coming"' Chapter One Blood was peacefully lying under the shae of small tree. After many days of searching she and the others cats, who belonged to BloodClan, found a peaceful place to live. A small clearing sheltered by some trees. After the fall of Henry and knowing the truth that the cat who she had lived with, Shadow, was her real father the rest of the rouge cats made her their leader. Blood still remembered Scourge that her mother, Sand used to tell her, so she named her little group of cat's BloodClan. This day was the hottest day for many moons. She had just sent her hunting party out, as she knew all the prey would be out today. While she was thinking about her Clan and how its going to become the best of all she heard paw steps. ''The hunting party must have returned ''she thought. But it was too early. Just before she thought of another thought, she heard more than two pairs of paws'. ''But I only sent two cat's out! '' To her surprise three cat's entered the clearing where they lived. Willow and Jake was among them. The other was a very old tom whose fur was all gray but still some orange and black patches of fur were seen which mean't this cat had multicolored fur when he was younger. His rips could be clearly seen and his eyes were all dull which was seen he was blind. '"Who is this cat Willow?" she asked the tabby she-cat. ''"Blood this cats' name is Sol. He told us this. He also told us he wants to speak to you''' "'' Jake added. "Very well, Sol speak why do you want from me?" 'Blood turned to Sol. Sol raised his head, his dull, blind eyes staring into hers. '''I heard your father was Scourge and I knew his Kin would be just like him. I came far, far from here. Four Clan's live there by a large lake. They didn't understand what I told them. They believe in some kind of StarClan. Each Clan has a leader but I came there to tell no such thing as StarClan exists. They are wild and they don't understand that if you become a kittypet it's much better. I made a swear that even if I will not brake the warrior code, that they follow, some other cat should do that instead of me. ' '''I want it you to that cat, with your cat's by your side" Blood stared at him. Sol suddenly started shaking and his head fell. Willow ran up to him and bowed her head and touched him. Blood saw that Sol was breathing hardly. Images of her father, Shadow, returned to her. She stared at Sol. His body twitched once more and went limp. Willow raised her head her eyes full of sorrow and sadness "He's dead" 'she choked the words out. Chapter Two Blood looked at Willow. The she-cats' eyes' where still full of sorrow. Anger ran around Blood. Why is this cat so sad, it's just an old rouge who came into our camp? She looked at Jake, who was perfectly still with no sadness in his eyes. '"Willow what is wrong. We don't even know if this cat is telling the truth. And look at your self. You looked like a scared mouse just about to get killed" ' '"But Blood. This cat was so old. He must lived for so long only to find a one stupid cat and tell it to go some where we don't even know" Blood heard shocked gasps rise from the rest of the cat's. She, herself, felt anger rising deep inside of her. How dare this cat call her stupid? After what she did for all of them. She moved close to Willow so that her nose was touching Willow's face. "Call me stupid once more and I will shred you and won't even care if you die." she hissed at her. Willow backed away from her with her tail between her back legs. Blood angled with her tail to Jake to take her away. She turned around and went away. Her only place was her small dug out den sheltered by some trees. She went inside and a strong smell of hay touched her nose, which she used for her bedding. She made herself comfortable and fell into sleep. She was running through a sandy moor, feeling soft sand under her paw's. A huge lake stretched wide, shimmering in the moonlight. A small island stood in the middle with thousands of cats's gathered on it reflecting themselves in light of the full round moon which lit the whole island. Five cats sat on a huge oak that stood right in the middle of the island. Blood slowly padded to them. All cats turned their faces on her and suddenly the air was filled with terrifying yowls from cat's. The lake was no longer sparkling but filled with blood. Chapter Three Blood jumped on a small rock, no bigger than a cat. She didn't warn anyone what she about to do. "Cats of BloodClan" The first two cat's who came out was Bone and Wind, followed by Snake, Breeze and Thunder. From the corner of their camp Blood saw Tom and Blacky heaving them selves to their paw's. The only cat's who were missing from the fighters were Cloud, Flower and Skull who possibly went out or the camp before dawn. She knew that Jake,Willow and Tiger would be missing as she send them out hunting. She waited for the cat's to settle down and took a deep breath. "Cats of BloodClan" 'she reapeted again. "'If you still all remember what Sol had told us. He told us that he had made a swear to find someone to kill some kind of Four Clans living by the lake. he also told us that there is loads of land to live on espically there is a lot of prey. Due to him saying about the land I made a decision to go there" Mews of protest filled the air. Blood saw that Tom's fur stood up and Bone bared his teeth. Blacky and Snake started whispering something together but relief flooded when she saw that Breeze and Thunder had bright faces on them. It was Snake who spoke up first. "Blood I know you are our leader but we don't that for sure. We can't walk from one place from another. Have you ever seen that land" Blood took a deep breath "Yes. I have. In my dreams. When I was still very young I had my first dream where a huge lake spread on a big piece of land. A small island was there and cat's were gathered there. Even though Sol said there was Four Clans I don't think so. Because there were some five cat's on sitting on an oak, not four. I think we should go and take that land" A long silence stood for a moment then she heard Thunder's voice that rang in the air. "I think we should leave. If even Blood had seen this land as a huge piece of land than I want to live down there" The next cat who spoke was Blacky, but he spoke negitave. "I disagree because even though there might be a big piece of and with loads of prey I was born here and I'm not leaving my birth place" Blood knew what he was talking about but knew that she was born here also and she didn't have any feeling her precious home. But she was their leader and it was her desicion. "I understand you but I was born here also but I would leave this place. Besides it's me who decides not you. Who here is your leader?" "Blood" "Blood" "Blood" Her name rang out in the thin air. Blood knew that her cat's had her repect with them. And no matter what she would lead them where ever she wants them to go. When silence fell, it was Breeze who spoke next. "I think we should have a vote but this will include cat's who have gone away hunting or just left the camp" Blood agreed with him. She knew that if other members of her Clan won't vote the answer won't be right. "Right everyone. We will have our vote at dawn. We will half the clearing into two halfs. One will be to go and th other to stay. Tell that rest of cat's who come back. And there will be no dawn hunting or that no cat is aloud to leave the camp" Chapter Four When Blood went out of her den, cat's were already gathered. The clearing was already halfed in two halfs, stones separating each side. Blood saw that Jake, Willow, Tiger, Skull, Flower and Cloud were also here. She saw that the three hunters had bright faces on themselves and same were Flower, Cloud but Skull was talking with Bone and there was worry in his eyes. Blood had to also vote, to go somewhere she herself didn't know where or to stay in their small packed with cat's clearing. As she is their leader her vote would be the first one to go. "Cats of BloodClan" she began "We are here to make our choice where about our heart lies. At our home or at the lake. Today we shall decide whether we want to stay or to leave. Again the left side of the clearing" ' She took a deep ' " I shall go first as your leader" Taking another deep breath in she padded to the left side of the clearing, casting her shadow over the side to leave. She was soon followed by Flower, Tiger, Jake and Cloud. She was amazed that Willow just stood there shifting her paw's. But another amazed much more than Willow. Bone, even though he was disagreeing to leave, went to the side leave. Thunder looked around and nodded to Breeze and getting a return nod. Together they both, side to side padded to the side leave. Snake, Skull Tom and Wind padded to the side stay. Blood understood why. They all were born here and they wouldn't like to leave their home. The only cat who stayed was Willow. Every eye was on her now. Even though Blood knew that with so many cat's wanting to leave, the side to stay won't have a chance to win. Willow closed her eyes and went to the side stay. Blood knew already who won. Cats of BloodClan she called out. Power pulsed in her body and the only thing she knew was to leave and find the land that belonged to them. as you know this, what we just did now, wasn't just for fun. We have decided which ever side will win then we will either stay or leave. I must address the side that won were the side to leave All the cat's who padded to the side to leave where all cheering whereas the side to stay had miserable faces on them. Blood knew that loosing was always a shame but this was not her problem and she herself voted to leave so even if they would have won she would have made them leave. A flash of gray fur caught her eye padding to her. So when are we leaving? Cloud asked cheerfully. Blood just looked at him. She sighed and said'I need some time to think' She turned around and stalked of into the small forest they called it where some tall trees grew. She lay herself down beside a blackberry bush and fell into sleep. What woke her was that something was poking into her shoulder. She jerked away and saw something white pocking out. A claw!!! She started digging around it very carefully and started seeing that there were more than just one single claw. A purple collar lay in front of her with dog teeth and cat claws in it. Just then she remember that her mother told her that Scourge wore a collar with teeth and claws. This must be a sign to power. It was a bit teared but she still as careful as she could put it on her neck and suddenly felt to powerful that she thought she was a bag full of rocks, that she was this powerful. After putting her new collar on she padded back into her camp. Chapter Five As Blood padded back into the clearing she saw Tiger eyeing her closely. Blood knew why. She was wearing the real collar that Scourge wore. Now she knew what to say to her Clan. She jumped up on the rock she addressed the Clan. Cats of BloodClan. You have all heard of Scourge and his powerful cat's. We are BloodClan. The ancient, powerful BloodClan. We show no mercy to cat's who do not welcome us or hate us. The lake we are going to is supposed to be ours but some Five Clans took it. Our mission is to take our land where we will rule with our rules. We will leave are the slightest lights at dawn. Hunters your job will be to catch and bring back as much prey as possible for your Clan Cheers filled the air. Tomorrow everything was going to change. Category:The Rise of BloodClan